bravefandomcom-20200213-history
King Exkizer
King Exkizer '(キングエクスカイザー) is a Brave robot from the Brave Exkizer TV series. It is the result of the combination between Exkizer and his auxiliary support vehicle, King Roder. He can then further combine with Dragon Jet to form Great Exkizer. Overview When Exkizer is in a situation where more power is required, he will call on his King Loader by projecting a blue beam from his forearm port and combine with it to form King Exkizer, In this form, Exkizer gains a great deal more of size and power. This combination is dubbed as the "Giant Combination" (Kyodai Gattai - 巨大合体). 'Weapons *'Kizer Kick' A powerful flying kick attack. *'Kizer Shot' Quadruple-edged spiked shurikens fired from King Exkizer's forearm ports, similar to Exkizer's Spike Cutters. *'Kizer Beam' Beams fired from the lion head's eyes. They can also alternatively be fired from King Exkizer's head eyes. *'Kizer Blaster' A stream of fire unleashed from the lion head's mouth. *'Kizer Sword' A sword stored in King Exkizer's lower right leg compartment. When needed, the sword can create a circular protection barrier. *''' Kizer Flame''' The Kizer Sword will be engulfed in a stream of fire released from the lion head's mouth, before unleashing a sphere of fire towards the enemy, which will trap the target in a red energy dome. This is usually done for Exkizer to safely execute his Thunder Flash finishing move. *'Kizer Wing Break' An energy wing is emitted from each of King Exkizer's shoulder emblem, which are then joined together, enlarged and thrown like a boomerang. The Kizer Wing Break takes form of the Space Police Kaisers' emblem. *'Kizer Missile' A pair of missiles stored in the yellow portion of King Exkizer's knee armor. *'Thunder Flash' Usually, King Exkizer will unleash the Kizer Flame first to lock down an enemy which is still capable of combat in order to safely execute the Thunder Flash. The Kizer Sword will then change into a gold color before being struck with a stream of lightning, forming a gigantic sword of light. King Exkizer proceeds to slash the enemy in half with the sword. This is usually King Exkizer's finishing move. The sword's power can also be adjusted to only hit on certain areas if King Exkizer does not wish to heavily damage the target. *'Vaccuum Sakura Blizzard' The Vacuum Sakura Blizzard (Shinkuu Sakura Fubuki - 真空桜吹雪) is basically an enhanced variant of the Thunder Flash, seen exclusively in Episode 9. After having the Kizer Sword turn gold, King Exkizer will move the sword in an arc shape, all while channeling cherry tree blossoms along with the sword. The Thunder Flash then proceeds as usual, this time with the cherry petals surrounding the enemy when King Exkizer slices down on the target. The "Vaccuum" in this attack's name can be understood as a serene, transcendent state of mind. *'Gather Wave Beam' King Exkizer, Ultra Raker and God Max will all unleash a powerful beam of energy from their chests at the same time. 'Special Equipments' *'Equilibrium Energy Beam' A type of beam utilized by King Exkizer, God Max and Ultra Raker that can put unstable energy sources back under control, like a nuclear reactor on the brink of exploding. King Exkizer's beam is projected from the lion head on his chest. *'Anti-Gravity Beam' A gravity-manipulating beam. *'King Barrier' King Exkizer can generate a powerful protection barrier that can cover a wide area. Ultra Raker and God Max can also help in increasing the barrier's power. History King Exkizer first appeared during Episode 2 of Brave Exkizer, saving the newly-built Linear Motor Car from the hands of the Geisters. Gallery vlcsnap-2019-12-23-11h20m32s558.png|King Exkizer's debut pose. Vlcsnap-2019-12-23-11h22m51s161.png|Kizer Shot. vlcsnap-2019-12-23-11h47m30s902.png|Kizer Beam vlcsnap-2019-12-23-11h26m06s658.png|Kizer Blaster. vlcsnap-2019-12-24-22h52m21s157.png|Kizer Sword (1) vlcsnap-2019-12-23-11h39m59s218.png|Kizer Sword (2) vlcsnap-2019-12-24-22h54m38s220.png|Kizer Flame. vlcsnap-2019-12-24-22h54m49s562.png|An enemy trapped within the Kizer Flame. vlcsnap-2019-12-23-11h48m30s250.png|Thunder Flash vlcsnap-2019-12-26-23h10m10s006.png|Vaccuum Sakura Blizzard vlcsnap-2019-12-24-23h01m31s856.png|Aftermath of the Thunder Flash. vlcsnap-2020-01-09-23h09m36s491.png|After using Thunder Flash. vlcsnap-2019-12-23-12h04m19s409.png|King Exkizer's Equilibrium Energy Beam. bb8c4351-6578-42fd-b963-12817bb76548.jpg|King Barrier vlcsnap-2019-12-26-22h24m59s596.png|Kizer Sword's protection barrier. vlcsnap-2019-12-31-22h36m38s582.png|Head Kizer Beam. vlcsnap-2019-12-31-23h35m37s902.png|Kizer Kick. vlcsnap-2020-01-07-22h57m43s151.png|Kizer Wing Break (1). vlcsnap-2020-01-07-22h58m15s898.png|Kizer Wing Break (2). vlcsnap-2020-01-07-22h58m32s431.png|Kizer Wing Break (3). vlcsnap-2020-01-07-22h58m51s882.png|Kizer Wing Break (4). vlcsnap-2020-01-07-22h55m50s165.png|Kizer Missile storage. vlcsnap-2020-01-07-22h56m03s588.png|Kizer Missile launching. vlcsnap-2020-01-07-22h56m37s886.png|Anti-Gravity Beam. vlcsnap-2020-01-08-20h56m20s361.png|Gather Wave Beam. Brave Saga Kingexkizerbsl.png Kingexkizerbs2l.png Kingexkizercritical1.png|Critical attack active before Kouta joining the team Kingexkizerbs2a1.png Kingexkizerbs2a2.png Kingexkizerbs2a3.png Kingexkizerbs2a4.png kizersword1.png kizersword2.png Category:Characters Category:Brave Fighter Exkizer Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Combiners